Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Season 2
Category:Seasons Season Two of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. aired on ABC from September 23rd, 2014 to May 12th, 2015, spanning a total of twenty-two episodes. The series is based on the Marvel comics by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Series created by Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon and Maurissa Tancharoen. All of the original cast members from season one reprise their respective roles for this season including Clark Gregg as team leader Phil Coulson, Ming-Na Wen as stoic ass-kicker Melinda May, Brett Dalton as former agent turned uber-baddie Grant Ward, Chloe Bennet as Daisy "Skye" Johnson (yup, she has a real name now), Iain De Caestecker as Scottish super-brain Leo Fitz, and Elizabeth Henstridge as his British colleague, Jemma Simmons. Adding to the main cast this time around is Nick Blood, who plays smarmy British secret agent Lance Hunter. Another important character introduced this season is Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, played by Henry Simmons. He is a recurring guest star who ultimately gets bumped up to the main cast line-up. Actor B.J. Britt also returns in a more prominent role this time around, reprising the part of Antoine Triplett. Major antagonists for season two include Reed Diamond as Daniel Whitehall, Simon Kassianides as Sunil Bakshi, Kyle MacLachlan as Calvin Johnson, aka Calvin Zabo, Ruth Negga as Raina, and Dichen Lachman as Jiaying. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Bad Guys Crew Production * Chris Cheramie - Co-producer * Craig Titley - Consulting producer * Lauren LeFranc - Supervising producer * Rafe Judkins - Supervising producer * Drew Z. Greenberg - Co-executive producer * Brent Fletcher - Co-executive producer * Monica Owusu-Breen - Co-executive producer * Paul Zbyszewski - Co-executive producer * Garry A. Brown - Co-executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Jeffrey Bell - Executive producer * Maurissa Tancharoen - Executive producer * Jed Whedon - Executive producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * Robert Parigi - Associate producer * Richleigh Hz Heagh - Co-producer * Geoffrey Colo - Transmedia producer Directors * Billy Gierhart * Bobby Roth * David Solomon * Garry A. Brown * Holly Dale * Jesse Bochco * Karen Gaviola * Kevin Hooks * Kevin Tancharoen * Michael Zinberg * Milan Cheylov * Ron Underwood * Roxann Dawson * Vincent Misiano Writers * Brent Fletcher * Craig Titley * DJ Doyle * Drew Z. Greenberg * Jed Whedon * Jeffrey Bell * Lauren LeFranc * Maurissa Tancharoen * Monica Owusu-Breen * Paul Zbyszewski * Rafe Judkins Notes & Trivia * "AoS/Season 2" serves as a shortcut to this page. * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is rated TV-PG. * Co-executive producer Monica Breen is credited as Monica Owusu-Breen in this season. * Co-producer Richleigh Heagh is credited as Richleigh Hz Heagh in this season. This is his first work on the series. * Lauren LeFranc becomes a supervising producer on the series beginning with the season premiere, "Shadows". In season one, she was a producer. * Rafe Judkins becomes a supervising producer on the series beginning with the season premiere, "Shadows". In season one, he was a producer. * Brent Fletcher becomes a co-executive producer on the series beginning with the season premiere, "Shadows". In season one, he was a supervising producer. * Garry A. Brown becomes a co-executive producer on the series beginning with the season premiere, "Shadows". In season one, he was a supervising producer. * Craig Titley begins working as a consulting producer on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. beginning this season. * Beginning this season, actor Nick Blood is added to the main cast line-up. * Director Bill Gierhart is credited as Billy Gierhart in this season. * Writer Daniel J. Doyle is credited as DJ Doyle in this season. * Music for this season was composed by Bear McCreary. Home video * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Complete Second Season :* Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Complete Second Season/DVD :* Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Complete Second Season/Blu-ray See also External Links * * * * * *